Natural Beauty
by Samarium
Summary: Bella Swan isn't human, Edward's sure of that. She's seducing and torturing at the same time. Will he figure it out? Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! As promised, I finished Living a Romance, so this story is up next. First of all I'm going to replace all chapters. Story will not change, but I just adapted it a bit and cleaned it from its grammar mistakes -_-"**

**So don't be afraid! The other chapters will follow fairly soon.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The trees danced around me and the forest came to life. I was in the middle of them, without shoes and in my green dress of forest leaves and flowers with an open backside, leaving space for my magnificent dark red wings with green details. I was laughing and dancing on an inhuman speed through the whole forest. Small deer and animals came out of their houses to look what was going on, and soon enough they joined the beautiful forest dance.

Every tree I touched, glowed under my hand and turned more green than you would ever see a tree do. I was overjoyed and I shared my happiness with all of my friends.

The sun shone brightly through the trees, filling my energy rapidly. The feeling added to my luckiness.

But as I neared Washington, the atmosphere changed. I stopped abruptly and laid my hand on the nearest trunk. Images flashed before my eyes and I watched the trees' memory.

_A small deer was scared off and running as fast as it could. A shadow, to fast to be human, followed him and I felt the trees' desperation to help the little thing, but they could only watch as the shadow reached it and smashed the little guy on the forest floor. I winced as I heard it screaming in agony, but it soon died out as the shadow draped itself over the dying body. Then it turned giving me full vision of it's face._

_He had reddish brown hair and golden eyes. He had a strong, defined jaw and his skin was pale white but smooth. _

_A vampire._

'_Please, Forest Nymph, get away from here. They're close,' _the tree begged me.

I gasped as I released him and climbed high into it. My body changed rapidly; my arms disappeared, my wings changed, and my body grew smaller. Just a second later I had changed into a white reddish swan. It's the only thing that revealed the inner me, but in the shadows of the forest, I just looked like an regular animal. A swan was my favourite animal, so I was used to changing into it when I wanted to hide.

A breeze went through the forest and carried a new, strange scent to me. I sniffed deeply and tried to remember it.

Just then, a grizzly bear groaned loudly. It seemed to be awaken from the winters' sleep.

"_A very good morning, my dearest grizz," _I purred. The way I lowered my voice, was called the _Purr_. All clean souls in the world could speak this language; you couldn't learn it, you had to deserve it to speak it.

"_Forest nymph? Why are you a swan?" _he purred back.

"_Ah, my dear, a hunter is detected in this area and I need to hide to have a closer look at it. You should get back inside and feign sleep. Keep yourself safe."_

"_Yes, my lady. I will obey." _

I watched as he stumbled back into his hole, relieved he complied. Then I closed my big, swan eyes and purred long and loudly. This was called the _Call. _I called to every nearby soul to be careful and better hide in their homes.

Then I heard **him**.

He was approaching fast and I was lucky to see he stopped right below me. It was the reddish haired vampire.

And as he stopped to sniff the air around him, I realized I had made a mistake.

All the animals were ordered to hide, so he couldn't attack them. I made sure they were safe.

But I had forgotten myself.

And as I realized this, the vampire's head whipped upwards and met my eyes with butterscotch eyes.

And I panicked. I knew he had a very good sight, so I was for sure he could see the red in my feathers and the brown in my eyes. And by seeing his golden eyes, I knew he didn't thirst for my blood, but for knowledge.

So as soon as I saw him climbed in the same tree as me, I flew, too fast for even him to see, and changed back into my natural form, and then minimized myself.

"Wait!" I heard him speak loudly, but I was too scared and hid behind a leaf. The shield was around my body automatically, which hid my scent and my heartbeat. I even could use it to hide my sight.

He sighed deeply, as if he was disappointed. Then his head turned towards the cave of the grizzly bear.

_No! _I gasped mentally. He disappeared into the cave before I could stop him and I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep me from screaming as I heard growls from fear and agony.

Just a minute later, the vampire walked out of the cave, looked around for me one more time, and then disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

I shot into the cave while changing to real life size and was pained by what I found. Grizz was lying on the rocky floor, his neck in an unnatural position and it had an ugly bite at the point of the carotid artery.

Tears of sadness and angry tears streamed down my face as I closed his eyelids. _"I will revenge you, brother," _I purred.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it! R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here is the renewed chapter 2. I don't know if I changed anything in this chapter, I just renew all chapters :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I found out a lot about the vampire who was terrorizing my forest. He was not alone; it was a coven of seven golden-eyed vampires. A man with golden hair, a brunette women as his wife, a huge, black haired boy and his wife with blonde hair, a girl with spiky black hair and her husband, the tall, lean blonde, and then my victim, of course. I would revenge on him and if it was needed, I would kill them all.

I also discovered the five kids were going to school so I thought up a plan, which would give me changes to take my revenge.

"Welcome to Forks High, Isabella Swan," the woman from the office of the school said.

"Please, call me Bella," I smiled gently and took my schedule and sign slip from her.

Everything was arranged. I had created a small wooden house, just over the border of Washington, so the vampires couldn't find it. I wore my shield loosened, so there _was _a scent, and there _was_ a heartbeat. The only thing that couldn't be freed was the mental side. But that was not even necessary.

I had a name. My real name was in it, which was Marie. Isabella Marie Swan. I could change myself into an adult as my single mom, and my wings were folded around my upper body, melted into my skin and looking like a tattoo. It was only a bit itchy.

The only thing that could give me away, was my eyes which were the same as always. The vampire had seen them and of course he would recognize them.

So it seemed I had to lie even more. That shouldn't be a problem.

I walked over the park side, brushing my long, brown hair behind my ear and swinging my hips a bit. I knew I was very pretty, and I had accentuated my beauty with a dark blue, corset dress, which showed all my curves and showed off my pale skin. Thanks to the morning birds I didn't walk out of the woods without some shoes, so now I was wearing high, silver heels.

It all had a purpose.

Don't ever ask me to drive a car, I would refuse anyway. It ruined the milieu. So I had run to the school building, it wasn't that far from the border, and it wasn't that difficult to disappear afterwards.

I recognized their voices as soon as I appeared on the parking area. My hearing was better than the best.

I also heard their thoughts.

"I am blind!" the girls with the spiky hair huffed. I saw in their memories that she was referred to as Alice.

"What do you mean, Alice?" the lean blonde boy, Jasper, asked.

"She can't see the future of any of us. Of anybody," my target, Edward, answered for her. I frowned at that. Maybe they had gifts. Than she could see the future and Edward seemed to read thoughts as well. The blonde, Jasper, also had a gift for detecting and manipulating emotions. I grinned as I realized I was the reason the small girl couldn't see the future.

"Than this day should be interesting," the large one, Emmett, said with a big smile.

His wife, the blonde Rosalie, just huffed at his articulation and she was the first to see me. I made sure to avoid eye contact. "Well, well, seems like we have a new student."

I rather felt than saw them turning towards me. I felt in Edward's thoughts he was frowning. "No thoughts," he muttered.

"You can't hear her?" Jasper asked.

"Not even the slightest whisper. She's silent to me," Edward answered incredulously. _This is new, _he thought, remembering he could hear everyone else in his life.

So I was the first? I chuckled. We would learn a lot about each other, that was for sure.

I listened as he planned on introducing himself to me, but then other thoughts pulled my attentions.

_Wow, the new student is smoking hot._

_I want to talk to her._

_Oh, maybe she wants help to find her next class._

The last thought wasn't even finished as a human boy appeared in front of me. He had short blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You new?"

I nodded. "Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella."

"Okay. What do you have the first hour?" he asked friendly.

"I've got literacy in building four."

_Yes! _"Me too. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes, thank you, Mike," I said while smiling.

The first period went by and I just listened to Edward's thoughts. He was still thinking about the introduction he was planning. He thought he was smooth. I chuckled softly at that.

The first three periods disappeared before my eyes and then I had lunch. I had made some friends; I was sitting with them at lunch. I was catching some words about the conversation at the table, which was obviously about a certain prom, but my attentions was held by Edward Cullen, whom, at my disappointment, didn't introduced himself at lunch.

_Maybe after school, _he mentally sighed. _I want to go early to class. Mr. Banner wanted to discuss something._

Oh shit. Mr. Banner? Biology II? I quickly scanned his memories to double check and…

I groaned.

Of course. Destiny had decided to leave the only open seat besides Cullen. God.

Oh well. I could handle it.

I had to.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will try and do my best to get chapter three up, too. Problem is I'm a bit busy at the moment. Basically, I should be doing homework, which makes me a very moody panda so I started rereading this story instead.**

**Press that damn REVIEW button already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I had decided to go early to class as well, just to watch the show play out in front of me.

I walked into the class room and smiled brightly at Mr. Banner. "Good afternoon, Mr. Banner. I'm a bit early, I'm sorry." I handed the sign slip and then signed it with one move.

"It doesn't matter, Isabella," he said.

"Please, call me Bella."

He chuckled. "Okay. Have a seat, Bella. Your lab partner for the rest of the year will be Edward, and he is already present as well, so you can have a small talk."

I smiled at the biology teacher and then took my seat at the first the table, still not meeting the vampire's eyes. I rummaged through my bag a bit, 'looking for my books'.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said brightly.

As I sat straight again, I lifted my traitorous eyes up to meet his.

And then there was a long mental silence.

"Bella Swan," I said, suddenly realizing my last name was too revealing.

_Oh wow, she's beautiful._

I smiled. Gotcha.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said without releasing my eyes.

One.

Two.

Three.

_Her brown eyes reminds me of that beautiful red swan I saw last night._

"You have pretty eyes," I said while flashing a white teethed smile.

He smiled and I felt a mental pressure. "Thank you. You too."

Ah. He was trying to dazzle me. No way it would work on me.

I broke eye contact immediately and I heard the confusion in his thoughts. Apparently, normally dazzling worked on humans.

I watched as students started filling the classroom, before looking at the front of the classroom. "So, you are new as well?" I asked, while looking to the writing Mr. Banner was putting on the board.

"How did you know?" _I am sure she hadn't asked her friends about that._

So he had been spying on me, huh? "Jessica Stanton was giving me the head-ups. She told me."

"Oh. Uhm, well we are new, but not as new as you are."

"You don't seem very liked," I said while making eye contact again.

"Our family likes to stick together," he said.

Mr. Banner started the lesson, talking about plant reproduction. Boring, I already knew this. I looked down and started looking through the biology book. "Seems difficult," I murmured, looking at Edward momentarily.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

"Living in a house of couples," I answered while memorizing the book at rapid speed.

"Yeah it is." He looked from me to my book, from which I was turning pages very quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing the content," I muttered.

"This fast?" he asked curiously.

"Photographic memory."

"Oh."

Then I suddenly stopped turning pages and went back into the book. I looked down in disgust. "Are we going to dissect a frog?" I asked.

"Yes, it's-… are you okay, Bella?" He was frowning as he saw the horror on my face.

"That's so cruel!" I spoke loudly.

"What's wrong? They will be dead already," he tried to soothe me.

"Oh no, that's too disgusting for my own good. I won't be doing that."

"You can always ditch class. I don't like anatomizing, so I will be gone as well."

"Why?"

_Well, the smell is disgusting for someone with such strong senses as me. _"Like you said, it's disgusting."

I was surprised he kept staying as close as possible to the truth. Time to take control in the game. "Are you wearing contacts?" I asked.

_They ask that every time. _"Nope."

'They ask that every time'? Let's make him suffer.

"That's weird, you know. Human eyes only produces the pigments blue, brown, green and grey. No yellow nor orange nor gold. Tell me."

_Shit. How does she know stuff like that?_

"I studied human anatomy," I answered automatically.

Then the bell went and before it stopped ringing, Cullen was gone, leaving me behind, grinning.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! ****I'll put in the next renewed chapter tomorrow. **Let me hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you will enjoy! Next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The autumn always made me so sad. I heard the trees crying about losing their leaves, the weather was dreary, and the animals were hiding in their homes because of the cold. And when it snowed, in the winter, it was the worst. I hated the snow. I didn't feel any of the cold, but the animals whom I loved, did. Some even died of the cold.

So the colder it became, the sadder I became. I spend the nights listening to the cries of the forest, not needing much sleep.

Edward Cullen tried to avoid me, but I was so sad after the nights in the woods, I didn't even notice.

The seat next to me in biology was empty for many days.

I started listening to the Cullens' thoughts. And I started to like them, in a weird kind of way.

I found myself laughing over Emmett's thoughts. He was very funny and always thought about Edward being a virgin or about the sex lives from Jasper and Alice, or from himself.

Rosalie was quite the opposite from Emmett. She was always thinking highly of herself and thinking negative about others, even sometimes about her siblings. But really, she loved them and was very protective of her family.

Jasper was really the quiet type and never thought a bad word about another. He had difficulty with controlling his bloodlust, but he was very grateful for having siblings with such relaxed emotions.

Alice was the one I liked the most. She was very energetic and always thinking about fashion and other beauty-stuff. Typical girl-teen thoughts, even if she was way older than that.

I still hated Edward. I couldn't understand why and what, but something in me still longed for revenge.

But there was a problem. The longer I thought about the consequences and reasons of my revenge, the more I found it silly.

_If they couldn't hunt animals, they would be hunting humans instead._

And there it was. A complication.

I loved humans as if they were my children. They were very dear to me, even more than fauna. But not more than flora.

Luckily for them, trees didn't have any blood.

One day in the winter, I watched snowflakes touch the ground. _Every flake is different,_ a dear friend once told me. _You can compare them with every soul in the world; one will survive longer, another will melt immediately, another will fly longer, another will just drop to the ground. But yet they all look the same._

I shivered, pulling my wings around my upper body to give me some sense of warmth, but of course it didn't help.

A movement in the forest distracted me from the snow. I heard six animals moving through the forest and I sniffed the air, trying to name them. Then I froze.

_Wolves._

They were close enough for me to hear their thoughts.

_The source of the strange scent is close, _one of them thought.

Stranger than that, the others seemed to hear his thoughts, too.

_I'm curious as to what it is…_

_And who. _

_Maybe it wants a fight._

There was only one explanation. Werewolves were able to hear each other when being phrased. Noticing the wolves were dangerously close, I started to fly at top speed. The wolves weren't faster than me, but they were fast, even faster than vampires. They were fast enough to keep following my scent.

In a far distant I heard a high pitched peeping. I went to the source, a large oak tree. I took a mobile phone out of a hole in the trunk (hey, I'm a modern nymph) and answered it. "Marie," I answered breathlessly, continuing my flight.

"Do I interrupt?" a low, male voice chuckled. Felix was part of the Volturi guard, the most important coven living in Volterra, Italy and one of my best friends.

"Just a bit. Keep it short."

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"Werewolves."

There was a silence, then he sputtered a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Felix?"

He chuckled. "Well, yes, because you're missing a detail."

"What?"

"Geez Marie, look up. It isn't even full moon yet."

I looked up and gasped. "Actually, the sun's still shining here. Gosh, you're right. What are they then?"

"Have you heard of the Quileute tribe?" he asked.

"Of course! You're the best, Felix. But why did you call?"

"I know and I promised to call you whenever the Volturi would think they're near you. They think the Olympic Coven knows you. You know what punishment they give vampires who have met you. They are leaving to go there in less than a week."

"Damn. They are way too close. And I can't have them killing the Cullens because of me."

"You should leave there, Marie," Felix said sternly.

"Thank you for your concern, hun. First thing first; I need to warn the wolves, er… shifters."

"Okay, good luck. See you soon."

I giggled. "Soon indeed."

Click.

I hid the phone in another tree trunk and then flew upward, stopping to sit on a branch, with my wings stretched high in relaxation, waiting for the wolves to find me.

It didn't take them long. I looked down to see five wolves, searching for a sign from me. I clapped my wings once, revealing my place by the sound. They growled at me.

"I am not your enemy," I assured them. They stopped growling but didn't relax their pose. "I've heard about you. Are you from the Quileute Tribe?"

_Yes_, the Alpha thought.

"I apologize for running away like that; it was rude. I panicked, because I didn't want to fight you." I let myself fall from the branch and just before I hit ground, I clapped my wings, making a soft landing. "I should warn you. The Volturi, a dangerous coven of vampires, is coming soon."

_Why would they be here?_ The Alpha thought.

"For me, I'm afraid. They know who I'm here for and I need to protect them. They shouldn't pay for my mistake.

_You read thoughts?_

I nodded. "I do."

_Is this Volturi a danger for us?_

"I'm afraid they are. They are capable of powers you wouldn't even dare to dream of. But maybe you'll be lucky and it will turn out into a fight between them and me."

_You just said you didn't fight._

"I don't want to, it doesn't mean I can't. You should know by now; I'm strong."

_Can you kill them?_

"I killed their guard once, as a warning, which contains, I don't know, thirty vampires?"

_That's amazing._

"But I hate taking lives. Killing souls," I whispered hollowly.

_Was that why you ran?_

"Yes," I murmured. "Innocent, unknowing people shouldn't be killed while defending their territory and themselves."

_Thank you._

I smiled. "You're welcome."

_You, too. You're from now on welcome in Forks and free to cross our borderline of La Push._

I bared my teeth in a wide smile. "Thank you very much, Sam Uley."

_We'd like to shift for you, but we didn't bring any clothes.'_

"Just phrase," I told him. They did, bursting out of their skin, and I let jeans appear on them before I could see anything.

"Thank you again…" Sam Uley, the tallest boy, began.

"Marie," I said. "And it's nothing. I changed my own appearance as well, the leaves on my body changing into a humanly, chocolate brown dress and sandals and let my wings melt into my skin.

"I'm glad I met you," I said smiling, while extending my hand.

Sam nodded and shook my hand. "It's our pleasure."

Suddenly, all of our heads moved to the right. We heard three pairs of feet running through the forests. I scanned them with my abilities and discovered it weren't the Cullens.

"We have uninvited visitors," I said lowly.

* * *

**AN: Does anyone know a story in which Bella is blind and she is able to borrow Edward's sight by touch? I've been searching this story for quite some time, and I'm starting to believe I imagined it... :(**

**I hope you liked my chapter, let me hear your thoughts please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so happy to release yet another chapter!**

**I have been quite busy but today I was in such a good mood I just had to write a thing or two. You know why?**

**It's my birthday! JAY!**

**I'm eighteen now, so that means I'm officially an ADULT.**

**Gosh. I'm old.**

**Anyways, enjoy my birthday present to you. (Which makes no sense at all since you should be giving presents to me, not the other way around. Oh well.)**

**READ ON!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"What should we do?" Sam Uley asked.

Slowly, an evil grin appeared on my lips. "Let's have some fun with them."

I stayed in my human dress, walking at a human pace towards the vampires. The wolves ran in front of me, in their wolf form. They would start with the strangers and then giving me the opportunity to finish it, to show them what I could.

I heard the nomads freezing as they saw the wolves circle around them.

"You've got to be kidding me," one of the two males said.

"James, let's get outta here," the female told the guy.

Just then I let the wind change, carrying my human scent towards them. The three of them froze as my sent lingered around them.

"God almighty, that's the best scent I've ever smelled," the other male said.

"We need to escape these dogs to fulfil our thirst, Laurent," the James figure said.

"You won't have any thirst anymore as soon as you try to escape," I spoke, as I was near enough for them to see me.

They all looked strangely at me.

"A human?" the female asked. "Really?"

"You'll wish I was a human," I said, smiling smugly.

_Hurry up, will ya?_ one of the wolves thought.

"Patience, Jacob Black," I told him. "It will be rewarded." I looked back at the three nomads. "Why are you here?"

"We are not going to tell you, human!" Laurent hissed.

In an instant, I flew forward and hit him hard across the face, making him fly sideways and hit a tree.

He moaned in pain. "Ouch. Wait… that hurt!"

"What were you doing here in Forks?" I hissed angrily.

"We were just travelling," James said. "Having some dinner." He was referring to humans and I shivered in anger as I thought about it.

_This is exactly what the Cullens try not to be,_ a voice whispered to me. _So why are you angry at them?_

_I don't know._

Hatred and fury boiled under my skin and I knew I was glowing a faint red light as the emotion began to overtake me. I heard the vampires gasp in fear.

"What the heck are you?" Victoria asked.

"I'm a forest nymph. Well, actually I'm _the_ forest nymph. I'm the last one who survived. And you know what? Your kind killed the rest of my specie. I'm so happy I can revenge that now."

I grabbed James' throat in my hands and let cold death flow through my arm. The skin of my arm started turning black, starting at my shoulder. As soon as the blackness reached the skin that was touching his, it flowed over in the skin of his throat. He struggled and gargled, until his limp body stilled. I threw his corpse to the ground. "Go ahead and kill them," I said to the wolves and they didn't hesitate. Their fierce growls tore through the air and they ripped the vampires apart. I started a small fire with the flick of my hand on James' body and told them to through the other body parts in it.

"Look this," I nodded to the fire, "is a real bonfire."

They barked their laughs and I laughed with them.

After my encounter with the wolves and the nomads, my mood became better. Also I decided to stay at school and let the Cullens discover what I was themselves. I didn't care if they wouldn't; I wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Well, okay, that was a lie.

I was alarmed by the sudden curiosity I felt for them. I wanted to learn about their way of life, their diets. And like that, I also wanted them to learn about me. I wanted them to know about my past and give them an opportunity to earn my trust.

At school, my behavior changed. I was no longer angry at them and wanted to try my best at being as polite as possible.

The lessons flew by until lunch. I didn't eat, I wasn't really hungry, but I was planning on feeding from the fruits from nature that afternoon anyway. I was wearing a short denim skirt to show of my legs with a beige tank top with red decorations. I was also wearing red high heels, making my legs look even longer.

I felt that I was being stared at and for the first time, I followed that sense to find Edward Cullen staring at me. He looked as handsome as always with a blue button-down shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

I cracked up a small smile at him. He frowned confused and thought _'Bella Swan seems awfully happy today'_, which made my smile even bigger, and I flashed my white teeth at him. Finally the furrow of his brows ceased and he send me crooked grin. _'Oh well, I'll better make use of it.'_

I winked before looking back at my table.

'_Huh? She actually winked at me. What did that mean?'_

My shoulders shook in silent laughter.

'_Wonder why she's sitting alone today. Oh look she's laughing. Wait… what is she laughing at?'_

I stilled my laughing and thought for a minute. I didn't even realize I was sitting alone, but just as I thought that, Jessica and Angela made their way to my table. I smiled at them and motioned at them to sit down.

"You seem in a very good mood," Angela said.

"Oh, I just feel very well today. I have such a good feeling and it's like I'm floating," I responded.

Jess and Ange giggled. "Has that anything to do with your next lesson? Or who you're sitting next to during that lesson?" Jess asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe? Who knows? I've no idea."

I just knew this was a beautiful day, even as the nature outside cried because of the cold.

* * *

**AN: This grandma hopes you liked it! Let me know what you think, aye?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, its been a while, I know, but I said it before; I'm in my final year and in a little over six weeks my exams start. It's just been very hectic and I know I'm taking forever to post, but I just hope you'll stick with me. **

**READ ON!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Five minutes before the bell went, I said my goodbyes to Jessica and Angela and hurried to Biology II. I was one of the first and Edward wasn't there yet. I got a paper and a pencil out of my bag and started drawing. I drew the forest with the bonfire as I remembered it from last night. I let the fire illuminate the darkness of the forest and then fed the drawing it's details; the cracks in the trees, the black, burning leaves of the grass and even a small burning flower in the ever growing fire. It seemed as if I was bringing the fire to life.

"You draw beautifully," a low voice said.

I was so occupied with drawing, that I didn't even notice him coming into the classroom or even taking place beside me. I was startled and looked at Edward Cullen. "You think so?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I think so. And I'm sorry I startled you," he said softly.

"Oh," I whispered. "That's okay. And thank you." I wrote under the drawing _'Because you deserved it'_ and my name and then gave it to him. The sentence had a double meaning. For the vampires who were unseeingly being burned in the fire and the drawing for Edward, because he liked it and I hated him for no reason.

He looked at me. "Thank you."

The bell rang and the lesson started.

Halfway through the lesson, Edward put a paper in front of me.

'_**Will you sit with me and my family during lunch tomorrow?'**_

I smiled and scribbled on the paper.

'_Do you want me to sit with you and your family during lunch tomorrow?'_

I gave the paper back and he smiled as he read it. Then he wrote something down again and pushed the paper back to me.

'_**I do. But I think I'm not the one who wants it the most.'**_

I chuckled.

'_Let me guess. Alice?'_

'_**Yes, but how did you know that?'**_

'_That's just readable from everything she does. She looks like an energy bunny.'_

'_**Yeah, I think that's right. But will you? Sit with us?'**_

'_Yeah, sure.'_

'_**Thank you.'**_

I smiled at him.

As the day ended, I went to my locker to put my bag with my books in it, so I could just walk into the forest without anything keeping me from the freedom. I stretched and yawned, which made me realize I'd had a long night. I turned around and crashed into someone, who had been standing behind me.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up at the person. "Oh, hey Edward."

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at my back.

Immediately I felt at my back. I felt the hem of my shirt had ridden up somewhat, probably from my stretching, and I felt my wings in the skin that was exposed. I quickly pulled my shirt back down.

"It's a tattoo," I said.

"What are they like?" he asked curiously.

"Wings. Red wings with green decorations. They stand for my family. I lost them long ago." That could be true. If I could have a tattoo at all, I would have a tattoo for my family.

"That's very tough, to lose your family like that. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I lived through it," I said. "The tattoo takes up all of my back and it took more than two appointments to finish it."

"Wow."

I nodded and then sighed, relieved, secretly glad he bought it. "Was there something you wanted to ask before, Edward?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I just wondered if you wanted a ride. I noticed you always disappeared into the forest and er… I just wanted to bring you home safely."

I smiled. "That's very generous, but I think I have to pass. I live not very far from here and you can't reach it by car."

"Oh, than would you allow me to walk with you?"

_Fuck._

"Well… I…" I desperately tried to come with way to save myself.

"Please?" he pleaded.

_What now?_

* * *

**AN: PLZPLZ review and let me know what you think. LYA!**


End file.
